Conventionally, terminal devices that enable a user himself/herself to create dungeons included in roll-playing games are known. For example, JPH09-140933 A describes a device that is transferred to a mode to create a dungeon on the basis of a command input by a user, receives a command that specifies a size and a position of a room in which the dungeon is configured, and enables the user himself/herself to create the new dungeon.